


But the fighter still remains

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosБета: GeronejaНазвание: But the fighter still remainsФандом: СПНЖанр: джен, слэшПейринг: Сэм/ОМП, намеки на Сэм/ДинРейтинг: PG-13 - RСаммари: Стэнфорд, Паль-Альто, Сэм и его призраки.Заявка: "Хочется фик, который был бы написан с любовью к Сэму. Жанр, рейтинг, сюжет любой, лишь бы автор любил Сэма, понимал и сочувствовал ему, и это ощущалось бы в фике. Не дезфик, без малейшего намёка на динокастиэлей. Всё остальное - на усмотрение исполнителя".A/N: Название - из песни Simon & Garfunkel "The Boxer". Она сюда вообще подходит.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	But the fighter still remains

Первое мгновение не сравнится ни с чем. Первый шаг по сухой, выжженной солнцем земле и скрип гравия под подошвами его тяжелых ботинок. И первая мысль о том, что эти ботинки ему больше не нужны. И никогда не будут нужны. Потому что времена, когда они несколько раз спасали ему жизнь, навсегда остались позади, на том конце автобусного билета. Первый вдох, когда казалось, что его легкие не выдержат такого объема свежего, живого, соленого воздуха. Что он никогда им не надышится, от него никогда не перестанет кружиться голова.

Альберт-Холл - старинное здание из темно-бежевого кирпича, широкая каменная лестница, кровать у окна, письменный стол… Оставить здесь рюкзак – все равно, что впервые в жизни бросить якорь. Никто никогда не предупреждал его, что якорная цепь начнет душить так быстро.

Его соседа по комнате зовут Адам. У него по четыре дырки в каждом ухе и нездоровая привязанность к подводке для глаз. Адам учится на «отлично», любит музыку, играет на бас-гитаре и его обожает весь студгородок. Друзья у него соответствующие. Джейк из комнаты напротив почему-то называет Сэма Гарри Поттером и постоянно напрашивается делать вместе с ним парные задания и рефераты. Джессика с третьего этажа просит его настроить DVD и угощает печеньем, хотя он так и не смог разобраться в проводах. Стив из Линкольн-Холла, увидев однажды, как Сэм уворачивается от брошенного ему в спину мяча, бесконечно пытается затянуть его в баскетбольную команду.

\- Нет, правда, чувак, у тебя талант! Ты же его не видел, просто услышал, да? Мне бы такую реакцию!

Сэм снова и снова отказывается. Да, реакция у него хорошая. Но какой ценой…

Бродя по кампусу, он чувствует себя пенсионером на детской площадке. Тем, что сидит на скамейке и греет на солнце свои старые уставшие кости, а вокруг носятся дети с собственными, очень важными заботами – куда пойти вечером, как купить пива без удостоверения, как не вылететь из колледжа за неуспеваемость. Ему смешно и горько. Дома он был маленьким. Здесь он переросток.

И никто из них, из этих беззаботных детей, не догадается, кто же он на самом деле. Никто не узнает, что он не лохматый зубрила, не ботаник, не нескладный двухметровый верзила. Он и сам скоро забудет о том, что он - не Сэм из комнаты 4с, а Сэм–охотник. Сэм, который в тринадцать лет впервые убил живое существо. Да, это был суккуб, но он двигался, дышал, жил и очень не хотел умирать. Ему потом несколько недель снились кошмары, и, просыпаясь среди ночи, он чувствовал себя убийцей. Хорошо, что Джон об этом не догадывался, иначе не обошлось бы без очередной порки, физической и эмоциональной. Самое смешное то, что через несколько лет тот Сэм, Сэм-охотник, Сэм-плакса, вдруг с ужасом понял, что убивать не так уж и страшно, что убивать ему вполне нравится.

\- Ты не едешь домой? – спрашивает Адам, собираясь к родственникам на День Благодарения. В том, как он складывает одежду в рюкзак, подозрительно обнюхивая каждую вещь, есть что-то успокаивающее. Что-то от дома, что-то от Дина.

\- Да ну, - фальшиво улыбается Сэм. – Что я там не видел? Лучше поживу подольше на свободе.

Интересно, где сейчас его дом? На автостраде в Миссури? На кладбище в Миннесоте? В придорожном баре, пьет виски и клеит очередную красотку? Очень долго его домом было два человека. Потом один. С недавних пор, по всей видимости, ни одного.

\- Надо будет тобой заняться, когда вернусь, - хитро прищурившись, бормочет Адам. – А то совсем одичаешь, и от тебя все девчонки будут шарахаться. Кстати, о девчонках… Как у вас дела?

\- Никак. Она сказала, что на расстоянии у нас ничего не получится, - довольно убедительно врет Сэм.

\- Фигово. Ну ничего, и девчонку тебе другую найдем. А как ее звали?

\- Лиззи, - задумчиво отвечает он.

Так звали его первую девушку. Точнее девушку Дина, насколько тот вообще понимал саму идею отношений. Сэму было пятнадцать, и с ним происходило то, что и со всеми мальчишками в этом возрасте – кассеты, журналы, долгий душ. Дин пару раз пытался провести с ним серьезную беседу, в своем стиле. То есть не о пестиках и тычинках, а о том, как воздержание вредно для здоровья. А потом просто привел свою девушку, якобы в гости. Ее звали Лиззи О’Хара, и у нее, разумеется, были рыжие волосы и маленькая грудь. И она, пропустив мимо ушей все его неубедительные попытки протестовать, все сделала сама. Думая об этом, Сэм обычно вспоминает ее – как она проводила ладонями по его груди, расстегивая рубашку, как, обернувшись к Дину, смеялась: «Ну и почему ты мне раньше не сказал, что твой Сэмми – такой красивый мальчик? Это ведь в корне меняет дело». И Дина - тревогу, с которой он заглядывал Сэму в глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает. А потом его горячую руку на затылке, когда, увидев, что Сэм не собирается протестовать, он потрепал его волосы и вышел из комнаты. Сэм точно помнил, что дверь осталась приоткрытой. И это почему-то заводило еще сильнее – понимать, что Дин, наверное, все слышит, а может быть и видит. За прошедшие годы он так и не решился спросить у него, нарочно он это сделал или просто не обратил внимания.

Конечно, не совсем нормально думать об этом, когда вспоминаешь свой первый опыт, но так уж сложилось. Если верить учебнику психопатологии, который он прочел от корки до корки еще лет в шестнадцать, «согласно одной из теорий причины развития социопатии у индивида лежат исключительно в социальной сфере, то есть это проблема воспитания и социальной среды». В принципе, если вспомнить его детство, то он еще легко отделался. Но та приоткрытая дверь еще долго снилась ему в не совсем нормальных снах. Нормальность – вообще странная штука, как горизонт. Что бы ты ни делал, тебя все равно отделяет от нее то же самое расстояние, что и раньше.

Адам, как ни странно, держит свое слово. Первым делом он тащит Сэма в бар и еще раз знакомит его со своими беззаботными, шумными друзьями, которые оказываются вполне неплохими ребятами.  
Стив из Линкольн-Холла бесконечно травит байки о жизни в Алабаме, приправляя их грубоватым искренним юмором.

\- … И все бы у нас было в порядке, если бы она не включила музыку. А там эта песня… Ну, как ее… Про дьявола, который появился в Джорджии и хотел украсть душу... Все настроение – к чертям собачим, - рассказывает он об одной из своих подружек. Сэм несколько дней не может отделаться от этих строк, крепко засевших в мозгу: “Devil came to Georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal…”

Джессика с третьего этажа может смешать любой коктейль за двадцать секунд.

\- Мой брат – бармен, - говорит она, смешивая ему еще один «Соленый пес».

Сэм терпеть не может коктейли, особенно эту бурду с грейпфрутовым соком, но у нее такая улыбка, что отказаться выше его сил.

Джейк из комнаты напротив однажды вечером, когда они ждут у стойки свой заказ, кладет руку ему на плечо и горячо шепчет на ухо:

\- Я хочу спать с тобой…

И через несколько минут, когда они сидят за внезапно опустевшим столиком, добавляет:

\- Я не шучу. Если ты против, скажи сейчас.

\- Я не знаю, - на удивление честно отвечает Сэм. Хотя, в конце концов, это третий бокал пива за вечер, как раз время для честности.

В конце семестра, когда кампус начинает потихоньку пустеть, Джейк отсасывает ему в переулке за баром «Трилистник». Они оба пьяны в хлам, и Сэм стонет, царапая пальцами грубую кирпичную стену. Это здорово, очень здорово, почти так же, как если бы это делала девушка, но крепкие, определенно мужские ладони, мнущие его задницу, и лицо, всплывающее в памяти, стоит только закрыть глаза, не дают в это поверить. Ему даже страшно представить, что бы он отдал ради того, чтобы это был не Джейк из комнаты напротив.

Общежитие пустеет - семестр закончился, последние экзамены сданы. Адам уезжает домой, пытаться договориться о клубных выступлениях для своей группы. Стив из Линкольн-Холла – в баскетбольный лагерь, во Флориду. Джессика с третьего этажа – к родственникам в Мартас Виньярд, оставив под дверью Сэма открытку с номером своего телефона. Джейк из комнаты напротив со следующего семестра переводится в Йелль. Сэм находит работу в закусочной и по восемь часов в день жарит гамбургеры – по сорок секунд с каждой стороны. После работы он, привычно засунув руки в карманы, бродит по парку, гордости Пало-Альто. Где-то там, далеко, в прошлой жизни, на том конце автобусного билета, на том конце телефонного звонка демоны появляются в Джорджии и крадут чужие души.

Клавиши телефона почему-то трещат, помогая набрать знакомый номер. Что он скажет ему? «Привет, как дела? Прости, я не хотел? Идиот, вы сами меня вынудили? Ты ведь тогда не закрыл дверь нарочно? Я трахнул парня, и мне понравилось? Я по тебе скучаю?»

\- Сэмми? – отвечает знакомый хриплый голос. На том конце телефонного звонка шумит людная улица и сигналят машины.

Какая, в сущности, разница, что сказать?

\- Да, это я, - говорит он.

Якорная цепь отпускает, и дышать становится легче.


End file.
